gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvm-fzc-zgc Gundam Legilis R
|image=Gundam_legilis_r.png;Front Xvm-fzc-zgc Gundam Legilis R rear.png;Rear |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usertype=X-Rounder |usage=High Mobility |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gundam Legilis R ガンダムレギルスR |designation=xvm-fzc-zgc |archetype=xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis~V |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE ⇀EXA-LOG↽, |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |height=19.1 |emptyweight=76.0 |armaments=2 x Beam Vulcan Beam Buster 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Legilis Cannon |OptionalEquip=Legilis Spear |remoteArmaments=? x Legilis Bit |SpecEquip=Core Block System;Legilis Core Electromagnetic Armor Embed Bit System }}The xvm-fzc-zgc Gundam Legilis R is a variant of the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis featured in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE ⇀EXA-LOG↽. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Legilis R is one of several development projects based on the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis. The Legilis R was fabricated by the 8th R&D Group for the "Plan Assimilation" development program."Dengeki Hobby Magazine", December, Ascii/Media Works, 2012, JAN 4910164651221 The Legilis R is developed for the personal use of Zeheart Galette. The most prominent change of the Legilis R from the original Legilis is the adoption of an improved bit control system, the "Embed Bit System". In addition, the Legilis R no longer requires a shield due to the miniaturized control system, resulting in improved maneuverability over the original Legilis. Furthermore, the Legilis R is painted in Zeheart's personal red colors, and no longer uses a beam rifle. Instead, the Legilis R uses the Legilis Spear, a weapon similar to the xvt-zgc Ghirarga's Ghirarga Spear. Like the original Legilis, the Legilis R is a high performance X-Rounder mobile suit that is able to keep up with the most powerful of X-Rounder pilots. As the Legilis R's performance is almost identical to the original Legilis, the Legilis R can outmatch most of the mobile suits of its time. Armaments ;*Beam Vulcan :Like the hand-mounted beam vulcans found on most Vagan mobile suits, the Gundam Legilis R's head-mounted beam vulcans are rapid fire beam weapons capable of destroying most targets with enough shots. ;*Beam Buster :A powerful, chest-mounted beam weapon that can destroy a few mobile suits in one shot. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The Legilis R's beam sabers have a power output similar to the Gundam AGE-3 Orbital's beam sabers. Furthermore, the beam sabers' output can be increased when the Legilis R is operating at full power. ;*Legilis Bit :The Legilis Bit are all-range beam particle remote weaponry controlled by X-Rounder brainwaves. These bits can quickly take down an mobile suit squad with relative ease. The Legilis Bits can also shield the Gundam Legilis R from beam attacks by creating a barrier around it. Unlike the original Gundam Legilis, the Gundam Legilis R's bits are controlled by the improved "Embed Bit System," thus the original Legilis's shield is no longer required. The removal of the shield allows the Legilis R to have improved maneuverability over the original Legilis. ;*Legilis Cannon :A long-range beam rifle built into the tail that can be positioned under either shoulders or in between the legs when in use, it possesses the power to destroy most mobile suits in one shot. ;*Legilis Spear :The Gundam Legilis R's primary weapon, this versatile hand-held spear can function as both a close range armament and a beam rifle for long range combat. It can be assumed to function much like the xvt-zgc Ghirarga's spear. System Features ;*Legilis Core :Like the Gundam Legilis, the Gundam Legilis R has the "Legilis Core", a feature reversed-engineered from the captured Gundam AGE-3 Orbital's Core Block System. The Legilis Core consisted of the Legilis R's head (which contains the Legilis R's cockpit), inner torso, its back, and the the Legilis Cannon. It can detach from the Gundam Legilis R during an emergency. ;*Electromagnetic Armor ;*Embed Bit System History After the completion of the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis, its development data was sent to the 23 research groups throughout Mars. The Vagans launched the "Plan Assimilation" development program to create more mobile suits of the same type as the Legilis, one of these being the 8th R&D Group's Gundam Legilis R. Only one Legilis R was completed and was scheduled to be operated by Zeheart Galette as his personal machine. Although an investigation was carried out after the war, the unit was not found. In addition, the developer of the Legilis R testified that "operating tests were conducted on Mars in secret". Due to these facts, there have been rumors that the unit was hidden by Vagan militants. Picture Gallery Gundam Legilis R 1.jpg Gundam Legilis R 2.jpg Gundam Legilis R 3.jpg Refefences Gundam_Legilis_R_-_EXA_LOG.jpg External links